


Hijos de la libertad y la revolución

by mariposaxmental



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Origin Story, Before Danger Days, Before the comics, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Danger Days Era, Grief/Mourning, I did my best, I tried I swear, M/M, One Shot, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, PSTD, Prequel, Short One Shot, Writing, Writing Exercise, dealing with grief
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:39:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariposaxmental/pseuds/mariposaxmental
Summary: Party Poison estaba loco. Chiflado. Chalado de la cabeza. Todo sinónimo que a Fun Ghoul se le viniera en la cabeza era acomodable a las acciones del pelirrojo. Incluso eran hechos comprobables por experiencia. Fun Ghoul siempre era testigo de las payasadas del otro muchacho.Sobretodo cuando tenían que saquear cualquier lugar en Battery City.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 21





	Hijos de la libertad y la revolución

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Burnuptheskyneon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burnuptheskyneon/gifts), [lostinjupiter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinjupiter/gifts), [achemicalmess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/achemicalmess/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [Children of Liberty and Revolution](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496038) by [static_transmissions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/static_transmissions/pseuds/static_transmissions)



> A pedido de Day. Un one shot de Frerard (versión Danger Days) como reto de escritura con tropos. Hice lo mejor que puede. Espero que te guste.

Party Poison estaba loco. Chiflado. Chalado de la cabeza. Todo sinónimo que a Fun Ghoul se le viniera en la cabeza era acomodable a las acciones del pelirrojo. Incluso eran hechos comprobables por experiencia. Fun Ghoul siempre era testigo de las payasadas del otro muchacho.

Sobretodo cuando tenían que saquear cualquier lugar en Battery City.

Tenían que hacerlo por necesidad. Hacía falta comida y algunas medicinas para las heridas que Jet Star tenía que desinfectar. Les quedaban sólo media hora, y Ghoul había metido medicinas, vendas, agujas, tijeras, comida, agua y lo que sirviera de utilidad dentro de un bolso que también tomó de ahí. Si las sirenas de alerta seguían sonando en ese lugar, en minutos tendrían el mini marquet rodeado de droides antidisturbios, modelitos nuevos de Better Living Industries (B.L.I), _scarecrows_ , y uno que otro _draculoide_. Tenían que irse rápido antes de ser atrapados.

Ahí es cuando Party Poison entró en acción.

El ruido de un motor dejó a Fun Ghoul medio sordo y desorientado al salir del marquet con el bolso. El muchacho cubrió su rostro con la capucha y preparó su _bláster_ para disparar a quien se le acercase: droide, _drac_ , o alguien que trabaje para Korse. Él estaba dispuesto a disparar a cualquiera e incluso a quién estaba haciendo ese ruido molesto, pero no pudo hacerlo porque el sonido fue cada vez más fuerte.

Luego, se dio cuenta de que era una moto.

A toda velocidad la motocicleta pasó por encima de los droides antidisturbios y los dejó hecho pedacitos, chispas saltaron por la acera, para después pasar por encima de los _dracs_ y aterrizar casi a los pies de Ghoul, que cayó al suelo del puro espanto.

Cuando él levantó la vista, se dio cuenta de que Party Poison estaba sobre la moto. Tenía el antifaz puesto y disparó a un _drac_ sin siquiera verlo, porque su atención estaba puesta en Ghoul.

—¿Te llevo? —Party Poison estaba loco. Chiflado. Chalado. El pelirrojo sonrió y le guiñó uno de sus ojos de forma encantadora. Le tendió la mano y Ghoul no tuvo más opción que subirse tras él.

—Imbécil —gruñó Ghoul con las mejillas encendidas con miles de emociones que no pudo expresar con asertividad—. Si nos atrapan te juro que te mato.

Poison se rió. Apretó sus manos sobre la moto y el metal vibró bajo ellos.

—Agárrate fuerte, cariño —dijo Poison. Fun Ghoul colocó uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cintura mientras que con su extremidad libre preparó el arma para disparar—. Tendremos un viaje movido.

Party Poison hizo correr la moto a kilómetros inconcebibles por Fun Ghoul, los _draculoides_ en otro vehículo fueron tras ellos desde el centro de Battery City hasta las fronteras. Las calles eran diferentes a lo que Ghoul recordaba. Ahora eran más vibrantes y llena de luces, paneles y carteles como las imágenes del Madison Square Garden que él vio cuando tenía clases de historia. Cuando tenía una escuela. Cuando tenía una vida.

Cuando la moto dobló por una esquina con el fin de encontrar la carretera que los llevase hacia la frontera, Fun Ghoul se dio cuenta que los _dracs_ les seguían. Maldijo en voz alta y comenzó a disparar con su _bláster_ con toda la fuerza. Party Poison sólo reía mientras aceleraba la moto.

Definitivamente estaba loco.

—¡Nos alcanzan! —bramó el pelinegro a través de su capucha—. ¡Acelera!

Poison obedeció. En el camino fue encontrando atajos. La moto pasó por pavimento, basura, pedazos de escombros y uno que otro droide. Ghoul quiso gritar cuando se dio cuenta que se resbalaba del asiento y enterró los dedos en la cintura de su amigo en el momento en que uno de los misiles de los _dracs_ rozó su preciada chaqueta.

_Mierda. Mierda. Mierda._

Party Poison hizo zigzaguear la motocicleta mientras esquivaban los disparos de los _draculoides_ y algunos vehículos robots que aún se movían por tierra. Ghoul se aferró más a su cintura y reclamo de que su _bláster_ se estaba quedando sin más material para seguir disparando. La moto dio un brinco y se metieron dentro de las calles más ajustadas, cubiertas de telas, cables, polvo y luces de neón.

Ghoul se sintió un poco más tranquilo al salir de las estrechas calles y saber que habían esquivado a los dracs por completo. Sin embargo, no pudo cantar victoria. Al salir un auto viejo explotó frente a ellos y la motocicleta frenó con brusquedad.

—¡No te sueltes! —chilló Poison e hizo girar la moto en dirección contraria. Usarían otro atajo.

—¡Eso intento! —reclamó Ghoul.

Una vez lejos del humo y el fuego, Party Poison y Fun Ghoul se dirigieron al sector más oscuro de Battery City. Lo llamaban Forbidden Scum, sólo las personas más pobres vivían en ese sector y a veces el control de los droides era nulo sólo con excepción de algunos disturbios que surgían con molotovs de colores.

Lo más luminoso de Forbidden Scum era sus estúpidos carteles de neón y letreros LED que distraían a la vista.

También capturaron la atención de Poison. El chico no pudo tener el control de la velocidad ni de la motocicleta. Una llanta se reventó y ambos salieron disparados contra un letrero verde brillante. La moto se hizo añicos y las ruedas saltaron en mil pedazos.

Fun Ghoul volvió a maldecir. Se levantó del suelo. Gruñó. Se miró las manos sucias y las sacudió para tomar su _bláster_ y ocupar los últimos recursos en disparar. Party Poison quedó tendido en el suelo sin moverse del todo. Ahora Ghoul tenía que pensar en plan para que los dos salieran con vida.

En el instante en que otro _drac_ apareció, Ghoul apretó el gatillo. Sonó un disparo y su enemigo cayó al suelo con un agujero en su cabeza.

Al segundo, le siguió otro _drac_. Y Fun Ghoul se quedó sin la energía suficiente para ocupar su arma. Corrió para esconderse detrás del letrero LED y los lásers de los dracs dieron justo con la imagen que tenía aquella publicidad.

—¡Poison! —chilló Ghoul. El pelirrojo se estaba incorporando del suelo cuando sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa después de ver el letrero verde chillón hecho pedazos—. ¡Detrás de ti!

Party Poison no alcanzó a percatarse de que un _drac_ lo había atrapado por el cuello y estaba dispuesto a llevárselo. Su mirada no dejó de quitarle atención a los letreros y pantallas que tenían la misma imagen, sólo que Fun Ghoul no tenía tiempo para fijarse en que mierda les estaba distrayendo.

El pelinegro se quitó el bolso y con él golpeó al _drac_ que le estaba molestando en el camino. Lo recogió y lo lanzó directamente hacia la criatura que quería llevarse a Poison.

Ghoul corrió hacia él, golpeó al _drac_ —que de inmediato soltó a Poison— y lo rodeó con su brazo para usarlo como escudo viviente. El _drac_ que había botado con su bolso se puso de pie para disparar, pero los proyectiles sólo atravesaron al escudo improvisado. Y como Poison no se movió, Ghoul se agachó para tomar el _bláster_ de su compañero y apuntó en la cabeza de la molesta criatura.

Esta cayó de espaldas. Y el único aroma que ambos pudieron sentir fue el del láser quemando las máscaras blancas y un poco de carne humana. Fun Ghoul pudo respirar por el momento. Avanzó un poco y recogió el bolso para colocárselo otra vez. Miró con enojo el _bláster_ de Poison y se lo entregó de un empujón contra su pecho. El pelirrojo no se inmutó ante el gesto.

Ghoul ya estaba hirviendo en ira.

Definitivamente Party Poison estaba loco. Y decidió perder los tornillos en el peor momento. Por suerte estaba él para cuidarle las espaldas porque si no…

_¿Qué sería de su vida sin él?_

—¡¿En qué estabas pensando?! —chilló Ghoul y tironeó a Poison hacia dentro del callejón. Ambos se escondieron—. ¡Casi te matan! —bramó—. ¡¿Eso querías?! ¡¿Qué hay de tu hermano?!

El pelirrojo pareció no responder.

—¡Di algo!

Party Poison había perdido la cabeza. Ghoul iba a golpearle si no hablaba.

—El letrero… —musitó el chico. Su voz era cada vez más tenue—. ¿Lo… lo viste?

—Sí —contestó Ghoul con rudeza—. Pero parece que tu no porque nos dimos de bruces contra él y la moto se hizo mierda. La verdad si es que…

—No —Poison negó varias veces con la cabeza y se alejó del agarre del chico. Caminó unos pasos por el callejón sin despegar de la pantalla LED destrozada. Luego se detuvo para mirar que las paredes del callejón estaban llenas de cartelitos con una imagen similar. Una de sus delgadas manos se dirigió a uno de los carteles de papel que estaban pegados junto a diferentes publicidades, la venta de robots sexuales, programas de televisión, nuevos enlaces para hablar por la red, y una que otra idiotez.

Ghoul dejó de hablar y dirigió su mirada a los carteles que robaron la atención del pelirrojo. Party Poison comenzó a temblar ante uno de ellos y luego lo comenzó a sacar con todas sus fuerzas. Algunos cayeron al suelo hecho pedazos, otros fueron imposibles de sacar. Ghoul corrió hacia él e intentó alejarlo de la pared.

—Pero ¿qué demonios estás…? —Ghoul lo tenía agarrado de la cintura y el muchacho forcejeaba con conseguir un cartel—. Yo te saco uno, quédate quieto.

Cuando él se acercó a la pared, se dio cuenta de que Poison estaba aguantándose las lágrimas. Ghoul quiso preguntar qué rayos le pasaba, pero sabía que no tenía tiempo. Así que con un cuchillo —que tenía siempre en caso de emergencia— despegó un letrero donde apareció el rostro de una muchacha de pelo verde y bastante bonita. Lo miró con determinación y casi juzgándolo. Estaba seguro de que había visto ese rostro antes, sin embargo, no pudo distinguirlo porque estaba marcado con una enorme X. Eso sólo significaba que la chica estaba muerta.

Antes de que Ghoul pudiera decir algo, Party Poison le quitó el letrero y lo guardó en su chaqueta de cuero.

—Andando —anunció y con el puño se limpió cualquier indicio de lágrima.

Ghoul, resignado, le siguió para que juntos pudieran robar un auto y así volver a casa.

* * *

El regreso no fue bonito por las cosas que Fun Ghoul tuvo que presenciar. Las zonas seguían siendo igual de desérticas que siempre, pero al menos el aire que se respiraba era más limpio que Battery City. Cuando Ghoul descendió del auto, se encontró con que Show Pony los estaba esperando para recibirlos y les dijo que Jet Star ya estaba mejor, aunque igual necesitaba nuevas vendas. Ghoul se las entregó de inmediato cuando entró a la estación de radio donde vivían y se encontró con su sonriente amigo.

Aunque claro, él no sabía cómo explicarle sus aventuras en la ciudad para conseguir su medicina.

Ghoul se quedó junto a Pony para ayudar a desempacar las cosas y curar las heridas de Jet cuando Kobra Kid salió corriendo de la sala de locución y Dr. Death Defying le gritaba que tuviera cuidado. A veces, Fun Ghoul olvidaba que el locutor era como un padre para todos ellos.

El chico vio de reojo como Kobra Kid se encontraba con su hermano en un abrazo, para luego darse cuenta de que el semblante de Poison era más sombrío de lo normal. Cuando Party Poison estaba con él, su hermano y Jet Star solía sonreír y encontrar todo divertido —incluso matar dracs—, pero cada vez que tenía un momento a solas su rostro cambiaba. Ghoul lo sabía. Lo había visto así en varias ocasiones pues le dio la confianza para que su amigo pudiera mostrar fragilidad sin sentirse amenazado.

Pero en ese momento, las cosas eran diferentes.

Party Poison sacó de su chaqueta azul el cartel que Ghoul había sacado para él, se lo entregó a Kobra Kid y el chico lo abrazó llorando. Ghoul sabía que los dos estaban llorando. Sea quién haya sido la mujer de cabellos verdes… debió ser importante.

Ghoul los miró con tristeza. Luego se dio cuenta que Dr. Death Defying los miraba del mismo modo desde el pomo de la puerta. De seguro él sabía. Siempre sabía.

—¿Qué les pasa? —preguntó Ghoul, luego de dejar a Jet al cuidado de Pony y mientras que el otro chico le hizo gestos para que no metiera la pata, pero Ghoul no hizo caso.

Dr. Death Defying levantó su vista para mirarle, luego volvió a mirar como Party Poison llevaba a su hermano hacia la colorida cajita de correo con el cartel entre sus manos. Los chicos doblaron el papel y lo metieron dentro. Se quedaron ahí un rato. Uno abrazado al otro.

—Freak —musitó el locutor en tono fúnebre. Fun Ghoul intentó recordar si alguna vez escuchó esa palabra en algún otro lado—. Si Party algún día decide decírtelo, no dudes en que lo hará. Eres la persona en que más confía y quiere, después de su hermano.

El locutor entró al estudio y Ghoul sintió que su cara comenzaba a hervir después de saber eso. Intentó enfocarse en buscar información sobre la mujer del cartel, pero no le resultó. En otro momento se habría comunicado con Cherri Cola, pues éste si sabía lo que podría haber pasado. Aparte de Dr. Death Defying y Pony, Cherri era quien conocía desde mayor tiempo a Party y Kobra. Pero Cherri estaba en otra zona peleando contra B.L.I y en busca de su propia libertad.

Las cosas no eran fáciles después de todo.

Fun Ghoul tuvo que esperar la verdad para después de la cena.

* * *

Kobra Kid bajó del tejado con un antiguo telescopio monocular entre sus manos. Fun Ghoul se encontró con él y se dio cuenta que tenía los ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar. En ese momento, quiso decirle algo para consolarlo, pero Kobra insistió en que era mejor que fuese a hacerle compañía a su hermano en el techo.

El chico se fue a dormir y Fun Ghoul se quedó en medio de la estación sin saber qué hacer.

Le tomó unos minutos decidir. Fue hacia su mochila y tomó una botella de ron que robó de la tienda durante la mañana y la metió en uno de sus bolsillos. Luego trepó por la estación hasta llegar al techo. Ahí tendido sobre las latas estaba Party Poison.

Su pelirrojo con los ojos fijos en el brillante firmamento, mientras que la luna le iluminaba ciertos lados de su rostro como si supiera exactamente qué ángulos enfocar para que se viera más…

Fun Ghoul se aclaró la garganta. Le silbó e hizo un gesto al pelirrojo para que le viera con la botella en mano. Iban a compartirla.

Pero Party Poison no hizo caso.

—Hey —dijo Ghoul cuando llegó hasta él—. Es bien tonto estar a la intemperie a medianoche en pleno desierto. Vas a enfermarte.

—No me importa —contestó el otro chico y suspiró.

—Venga ya…—Ghoul destapó la botella—. Sea lo que sea que tengas, se te pasará con esto.

Le tendió la botella abierta, vio a Poison dudar. Pero el pelirrojo la tomó y bebió unos buenos sorbos. Ghoul por primera vez rió de alivio.

—Buen chico —dijo Ghoul y abrazó sus piernas a su pecho. Él también miró hacia el cielo—. Es bonito… el cielo, quiero decir. Estoy seguro de que si unes esas estrellas de allá puedes armar una constelación. Si me acuerdo del nombre te diré… creo que es la Osa Menor… ¿o la Mayor?

—Freak nos hacía mirar las estrellas —murmuró Poison.

 _Ah, sí, cierto._ _Freak._

—Kobra siempre quiso viajar a las estrellas, ¿sabes? —Ghoul se giró para mirarlo. Los labios de Poison aún estaban pegados a la boquilla de la botella y Ghoul sintió celos de un simple objeto—. Freak le regaló el telescopio y cada vez que Kobra cumplía años lo celebrábamos aquí en el tejado. Y Kobra le decía que cuando creciera le regalaría las estrellas —El recuerdo pareció raptarse al pelirrojo por unos instantes, pero luego regresó con una sonrisa triste—. Pero a ella le bastaba con que nosotros estuviéramos vivos para seguir mirando el cielo.

Ghoul no sabía qué decir. Tenía demasiadas dudas y no quería arruinar el momento.

—L-La chica del cartel…

Party Poison asintió.

—Sé qué querías saber de ella. No soy tonto —dijo él—. Sólo que no estaba… no sabía… no podía… quiero decir…

—No importa —se apresuró Ghoul—. S-sé qué perder a alguien es difícil y más si es una…

—Era mi madre —comentó el pelirrojo—. Bueno, no nuestra mamá real... pero era como una.

A Ghoul le volvió el alma al cuerpo. Ya se veía diciendo estupideces y metiendo las patas donde no le correspondía.

Así que Freak era una especie de figura materna para los chicos. Las cosas comenzaban a calzar un poco. De seguro Cherri Cola llegó a conocerla, incluso Show Pony. Y eso explicaba el tono en que Dr. Death Defying dijo su nombre. Freak debió conocerlos a todos ellos, y a su vez tuvo que haber sido muy querida.

—Lo siento mucho —comentó Fun Ghoul sin dejar a mirar a su amigo—. De verdad. No sabía…

—No tenías como saberlo —musitó el otro chico—. Fue hace unos años, antes de que nos conociéramos… y bueno…

—Nunca supiste cómo murió.

—Fue por mi culpa —los labios de Poison se tensaron—. Estaba en Battery City, mi hermano me acompañó… le desobedecimos y llegaron a atacarnos, ella apareció y nos salvó. Nosotros pudimos huir, pero a ella la golpearon hasta dejarla inconsciente… se la llevaron y por mucho tiempo la buscamos… hasta que Death nos dijo que dejáramos de hacerlo —El chico bebió otro sorbo de ron y con eso ahogó cualquier deseo de llorar que estuviera por salir—. Muchas veces me escabullí por la ciudad y por las corporaciones para buscarla. Kobra temía que la tuvieran como prisionera. Death pensó cosas peores…

Matarla. Deshacer el cuerpo. Convertirla en otra cosa y le quitasen toda su humanidad. Algunas ideas que pasaron por la mente de Ghoul y que no fueron para nada bonitas.

—Pero no. Sólo… sólo está muerta y ya. T-tengo que resignarme a ello.

Fun Ghoul recordó cómo estaba Party Poison cuando chocó con el panel que tenía el rostro de Freak. Y cuando vio los carteles. La chica de pelo largo y verde, enormes ojos castaños y la X que selló su destino.

—No fue tu culpa. Sólo vas a torturarte con eso.

—Si no le hubiera desobedecido…

—Poison… estoy seguro de que Freak no te habría dejado con esa carga. Nadie lo hace. Sólo te protegía, y… las cosas que hizo…

El chico no respondió, pero asintió. Lo entendía. Eso era obvio.

Party Poison le entregó la botella de ron para que Ghoul la bebiera. Mientras el pelinegro dio algunos sorbos, el otro chico volvió a recostarse sobre el tejado. Se quedaron en silencio algunos minutos hasta que el pelirrojo volvió a hablar.

—Le gustaban las motos —comentó de la nada. Nuevamente habló de ella—. Y se reía de mis bromas.

Fun Ghoul sonrió al imaginar esos recuerdos. Deseó de todo corazón que donde fuera que estuviera Freak —en otro plano de existencia o el cielo para algunos—, ella fuese un ente de cuidado y protección para Party Poison y Kobra Kid.

—Yo quería ser como ella —el pelirrojo encontró su mirada en la de Ghoul. El pelinegro lo observó por unos instantes y pudo jurar que había similitudes entre su amigo y la famosa Freak. Era la sonrisa, quizás. O el destello aventurero en sus ojos—. Proteger a quiénes lo necesiten y salvar el mundo de las corporaciones. Liberar Battery City de su esclavitud. Bueno, de ahí sacó su nombre —Party Poison soltó una risita traviesa—. Recuerdo haberle dicho que era un apodo bastante ridículo para estar encubierta, pero ahora que lo pienso… era bastante bonito.

—¿Freak? Yo creo que suena cool.

—No —dijo Poison—. Liberty Freak.

_Sí. Sonaba bastante bonito._

Sonaba. Eso era un pasado. Uno que dejó de existir.

—Su nombre real era Melody —Si en algún momento, Party Poison se guardó las lágrimas ahora ya no tuvo necesidad de hacerlo pues comenzó a sollozar—. Nunca le pude decir lo bonito que sonaba… no pudimos… no pude decir…

Nada. Nada de lo esencial. Muchas palabras se quedaron atoradas en la garganta y jamás salieron. Y cuándo tenían que hacerlo, ya era demasiado tarde.

Fun Ghoul se acercó para abrazar a Party Poison. El chico se acurrucó en su regazo y se mantuvo así por un largo rato.

—¿Sabes que creo que es bueno? —comenzó Ghoul intentando animar al otro chico. Hacerle pensar en otra cosa, o tal vez ayudarle a cerrar ciclos y que sólo se quede con las mejores memorias. Eso era lo mejor para sanar—. Comenzar a decir las cosas que siempre hemos querido decir…

—Incluso si la persona ya no está —musitó el pelirrojo.

—Incluso si ella ya no está.

—Si la viera le diría…

—¿Qué la quieres?

—Le pediría perdón y le daría las gracias. Por todo.

—¿Y a Kobra? ¿Qué le dirías?

—Lo obvio —dijo Poison y sonrió—. Él lo sabe.

Le diría que lo quiere. Es su hermano. Su familia de sangre.

—También le diría lo mismo al resto.

—¿Y a mí? —La pregunta se le escapó a Ghoul de los labios con rapidez. No quiso hacerlo, pero había cosas que no podía controlar.

Party Poison lo miró por un instante. Lo inspeccionó y abrió la boca para hablar pese a que no dijo nada…

¿Acaso no tenía nada para decir o…

—¿Qué me dirías tú a mí? —Poison contra preguntó—. Si hoy fuese el último momento de nuestras vidas… ¿qué me dirías?

—Que…

_“Creo que estoy enamorado de ti”._

Algunas palabras era mejor no decirlas todavía.

—Te quiero —contestó y se perdió en lo fresco que olía el cabello de Poison. Lo asociaba a un oasis, al viento fresco, un poco de arena y tintura de neón—. Te quiero, Poison.

El pelirrojo se relajó como respuesta, y dejó reposar su cuerpo sobre el pecho del pelinegro. Fun Ghoul prometió que le diría la verdad antes de que se hiciera tarde en la vida. Antes de que la muerte lo jalara de la chaqueta y lo dejara tirado en medio de Battery City. Lo haría. Él no rompía sus promesas.

Party Poison dejó de llorar y sonrió bajo la luz de la luna. Acomodó su rostro y le miró de la mejor manera que pudo. Ghoul no había visto nada más dulce hasta ahora.

—Yo también —dijo Poison tomando las manos del pelinegro y obligándole a abrazarle por la cintura. El rebelde líder de los Fabulosos Cuatro guardó calma y cerró los ojos. Suspiró—. _Yo también…_

Fun Ghoul lo mantuvo abrazado toda la noche, y sin darse cuenta los dos se quedaron dormidos sobre el tejado. Mientras que arriba de ellos sólo estaban las estrellas y las miradas de aquellas almas que los amaron y que ahora solamente podían protegerlos desde otro plano.


End file.
